


dream job

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dehumanization, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Objectification, Piss, Threesome, Watersports, consensual!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: jeno is destitute, he doesn't have even a constant place to live, but he finds out from the rumours about an immensly rich couple who hire people to fulfill their perverted sexual fantasies and pay them fantastic sums of money, and since jeno has nothing to lose, he decides to give it a try.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 536





	dream job

the interior of the study, where jeno is sitting, looks more expensive than jeno's whole life; the walls are decorated with dark-brown silk instead of wallpapers, with a couple of paintings that jeno can't understand and thus assumes their price is exorbitant. a massive dark wooden desk and chairs of the same set look like antiques, and jeno literally feels his ass sitting on a couple of millions of dollars. a huge crystal chandelier is hanging from the ceiling, lighting the room and adding to the luxurious atmosphere.

he's never been in a place like this, only seen them in movies, and he, in his old frayed jeans and a t-shirt, feels awkward and absolutely out of place, - especially giving that his prospective employer is wearing a custom-made classic style suit with a vest, contrasting so greatly with jeno's shabby outfit: he was lucky to at least find some clean clothes.

one more thing that confuses jeno is this man himself, sitting in front of him. jeno always imagined perverts to be old, and ugly, and disgusting, but that man is so young, stylish and handsome, that at first jeno thought that he got the wrong address. 

“so, how did you find us, mr. lee?” 

jeno's train of thought is interrupted, and he hastily straightens up on his chair.

“erm… a friend of mine told me that you… hire people, mr. na”, he says, blushing a bit because it was simply a dirty rumour and not a small ad in a newspaper.

the man nods with a smile, which somehow seems to jeno more intimidating than nice.

“i won't ask _why_ you came here seeking for a job, because it's obviously the money, but do you know what kind of vacancy we offer?” the man asks, his voice getting quieter as he leans a bit forward to look at jeno's eyes.

“well…” jeno hesitates a moment, “it's something to do with sex, as i heard”, he says, feeling blood colouring his cheeks in bright red.

“yes, but usually we need men who can provide... not so conventional service”, mr. na adds, and his smile gets subtly wider when jeno gulps. _here they are, the perverts._

“why don't you read the contract first? i'm ready to hire you right now, you look more than suitable for a role of a gift”, jeno narrows his eyebrows a bit at these words, though he expected something like that. “but i prefer you to know what you want to sign up for”, the man says, and after jeno's nod he opens a drawer and takes out a few sheets of paper.

jeno accepts them and scans quickly, his eyes catching the words 'furniture', 'obey', 'floor'... the contract is very detailed, and the further he reads, the deeper the frown on his face becomes - the nasty rumours didn't reflect even a half of the true picture. on the last page he finally sees the promised sum, and his frown changes into a shocked rising of eyebrows.

“i'm sorry, mr. na, but there are seven nulls…” he says, confused, but mr. na just smiles and waves his hand in the air.

“we’re generous when it comes to our pleasure”, he answers, and jeno guesses that by ‘we’ he must imply him and his partner.

“that's a very… tempting proposal then”, jeno chuckles, shaking his head and reaching to grab a pen when he's stopped by a gentle touch on his palm.

“before you sign, i want to clarify one thing. you do understand that, if you agree, you're going to be _completely_ dehumanised, don't you?”

jeno pauses. it's not what he's always dreamt about, of course, but then he remembers of how he had to sleep with the homeless, how he didn't have a proper meal for a few months, then thinks about the offered sum which can let him be jobless _and_ rich for a few decades... 

jeno takes the pen confidently.

“i do. but it says it's just for a week, right?” he asks, still a bit hesitant.

“yes, that's right”, the response comes, and jeno makes a few moves of his wrist, leaving the sign of his agreement at the bottom of the page on both copies of the contract before handing one away.

“thank you, mr. lee”, the man stands up from the chair. “you're expected to perform your duties starting from tomorrow morning. now, if you need time to collect some of your belongings…”

“i don't really… have anything”, jeno interrupts quietly, an embarrassed smile awkwardly appearing on his face.

“good”, the man smiles, causing a cold sticky shiver to run down jeno's spine, “let me show you around then”.

his employer is generous to give him the whole wing to live in, with a huge bathroom, dining room and bedroom, where an ordinary flat could fit easily. 

“the maids will take care of the rooms, and the butlers will serve the meals in the dining room”, mr. na instructs as he leads an amazed jeno through the corridor. “you will also have a bell in your room: if you need something, just ring it, and the butler will come. you can ask for whatever you want. you will find your instructions in the drawer of the bedside table, i've already ordered to prepare them for you. the equipment is in a separate chest of drawers, also in your room”.

a shiver runs through jeno's skin at the thought of what kind of equipment he can find in such house, though it looks too usual for being a nest of lechery: no gigantic phallus in the living room, as he expected. the last room shown to him is the room where he will have to work, and they finally get back to jeno's bedroom.

“so, this is it. if you have further questions, just ring the bell”.

“thank you, mr. na”, jeno says, but his short phrase is interrupted by a wave of a hand.

“please, let's drop the formalities. call me jaemin”, the man says and smiles friendly. “good night, jeno”.

“good night, jaemin”, he answers, watching jaemin heading away down the corridor, and enters the room, which is his for the next week. 

the first thing he does is jumping on the enormous bed, which bounces nicely under his body, and almost laughs: it's incredible, that he is in such a palace, surrounded by luxury he never even dreamt to see. he then walks around the room, peeking into every drawer and finding in one of them a collection of various dildos and butt plugs, when he remembers about the instructions.

as he takes them to read, studying the information of how to clean up properly before and after, how to stretch and lube his ass and how to shave his body, it suddenly hits jeno that all this luxury is not for free. he also finds the rules of behaviour, and as he looks them through, he gets it: jaemin didn't joke about dehumanising. if he follows each of them, he’ll be no more than an object with a human body. an unwanted sigh escapes his mouth as he goes to the bathroom to find there all the necessary stuff from the instructions, and he spends more than an hour in a company of a razor and lotions, chuckling at how smooth his skin feels afterwards.

according to the schedule, he starts at one in the afternoon and finishes at four in the morning - godless hours, but jeno fairly assumes that _‘they can't fuck me for fifteen hours straight, can they’_ as he lies in this vast bed under a warm blanket, and then his thoughts drift to all these dream-like, absolutely unbelievable things that he will be able to do with all these money after the week is over - and to what's it like, to be a urinal.

the butler comes to wake him up, unfolding the curtains and letting in the sunlight, and first jeno can't understand where he is, but as he does, he feels so rested like never before - sleeping on a good bed definitely feels nice. after breakfast, he has some time to wander around the wing before heading to the bathroom to prepare himself. as he has to be naked during the day, he decides to go to his “working room” just like that, before he enters it and sits on his knees in the middle of the room, facing the doors, a fireplace behind him, with his back straight, his hands rested on his thighs, and his cock on full display.

he waits for the clock to strike one, feeling his heart racing in his chest.

but nobody turns up till the very evening so jeno becomes bored. he lets himself stand up and walk a bit, as his body gets numb after sitting in the same position, - thanks god there are carpets everywhere. right after one of his promenade he hears the footsteps coming from the hallway. his heart quickens its pace in anxiety.

the massive wooden doors open, and the two step in. 

“don't open your eyes yet, darling”, jaemin says leading the other man by the hand. 

it must be renjun, jeno figures, his second owner for the next week, and jeno tries to eye him subtly, not to show any signs of a living creature. 

renjun looks as slender and elegant as jaemin, his legs are slim and long in classic grey trousers, narrow shoulders are clothed in a white shirt, while jaemin is dressed in the same classic style but his shirt is black and trousers are of a dark cherry colour. and if during his first encounter with jaemin jeno could sense power and calm, shown in each his gesture, renjun in his turn radiates the feeling of delicacy, fragility and discreteness. it's even hard to believe he's also into these things.

they come closer, the steps of leather shoes are silenced by a percian carpet, stop right in front of jeno, and jaemin wraps his hand around his partner’s thin waist before whispering, 

“you can open your eyes now, injun-i”.

as renjun's eyes fly open to see jeno, he lets out a delighted 'ah' and clasps his hands near his chest.

“is it for me?” he asks turning his grateful gaze to jaemin, who nods positively, while jeno tries to ignore the uncomfortable feeling after hearing _'it'_.

“it's all yours, you can do whatever you want with it”, jaemin gives renjun his most adorable smile before it disappears in a long heated kiss, which renjun places on his mouth. they kiss slowly, sucking on each other's tongues, with renjun moaning shamelessly as if they were alone. jeno will have to get used to it, but it's just for seven days, and this thought is going to comfort him for the rest of the week.

“you're the best, darling”, renjun says as they pull away from each other, lips glistening with spit, “can i try it now?” he asks with his eyes beaming, a happy smile tugging up the corners of his mouth.

“you don't have to ask, go ahead”, jaemin smiles, pecking renjun in the lips before renjun takes a few steps and stops near jeno, who can smell the delicate aroma of his, as can be assumed, incredibly costly perfume.

renjun strokes jeno's hair, slides his warm palm down his cheek and chin before touching his pursed lips, and jeno remembers rule #2: _if something touches your lips, open your mouth and suck_. so jeno does, taking two thin digits between his lips, which immediately push a bit further inside. he closes his eyes, cautiously moving his tongue over the fingers to coat them in saliva, and sucks slightly, his mouth making a quiet sloppy sound.

renjun looks at him with almost a childish joy in his eyes and then turns his head to jaemin, who also takes steps closer.

“i like it”, renjun tells him with a smile, and, again, ‘it’ must mean ‘jeno’.

jeno suppresses the sigh of relief. he was still not sure if his owners will like him, but renjun's approval is received, and it seems to be the most important.

“i'm glad”, jaemin answers, his confident hand finding its place on renjun's waist. renjun takes his slick fingers out of jeno's mouth, wiping them over his cheek, before he reaches to unbuckle his belt, eyes never leaving jeno's face. and jeno tries his hard not to follow the lazy moves of these hands, as his heart makes a loud thud when renjun takes his hard cock out of his trousers. it also looks delicate, not so long, not so thick, absolutely smooth with even the colour of it being a light pink, and as soon as the tip touches jeno's lips, he opens his mouth obediently and welcomes the cock inside, closing his eyes again. 

renjun sighs in content when jeno starts moving his head, his lips pressed tightly around the shaft as he suck on it, spit pooling in his mouth and dripping down his chin.

“feels good”, renjun says breathily, tilting his head back on jaemin's shoulder, who leans his head closer to give renjun another kiss, heated and sloppy. they kiss all the way while jeno meticulously works his mouth, his lips starting to get tired as he tries to keep them curled down to cover his teeth, and as he hears the wet sound of kissing stop, the cock in his mouth also ceases its moving.

a finger under his chin makes him lift up his head just a little, and it's enough for him to have no choice but to stare in renjun's darkened eyes, his cock is still in jeno's mouth. and it's the only warning jeno gets before renjun runs his palms through his hair, grabs on it, and the next moment jeno feels a hot, slow and salty jet flowing in between his lips. _'this is it’_ , he thinks, his heart sinking to his heels, as renjun's piss washes over his throat. renjun looks him right in the eyes, his gaze wild and chest heaving, and jeno gulps hastily, remembering rule #5: _don't make a mess_. he manages not to flinch at the taste, which according to jeno's assumption, could have been worse, and earns renjun's wide smile.

“oh god”, renjun moans, finally letting his eyes roll back, his fingers gripping on jeno's hair, and he tilts his head on jaemin's shoulder, seeking for his lips to kiss him, and jaemin gladly answers the demand. his tongue enters renjun's mouth and starts fucking into it, and renjun also begins to move his hips so his cock, in its turn, could fuck into jeno's mouth which is still being filled with his piss. when the stream of liquid stops, renjun pulls away from jaemin with a short whimper, and after taking jeno's head in his palms starts thrusting into him hard and fast, gritting his teeth. jeno shuts his eyes, huffing around the cock which mercilessly fucks his used mouth.

“moan”, renjun breathes out. jeno understands that it's an order for him, and he's even grateful that he got it, because he was afraid he will break the rule #1: _be silent_ and will start whining like a whore. the moment a lewd sound leaves his mouth, renjun makes a few deeper thrusts, hitting the back of jeno's throat with the tip, the uncomfortable sensation making him whine louder. the grip on his hair gets stronger, before he's pressed to renjun's stomach, and then another jet hits his palate. renjun cums generously, emitting a long moan, but jeno manages to swallow it all without choking, sucking and licking renjun's shaft clean afterwards.

renjun pulls his spent cock out and turns to jaemin to fling his arms around his shoulders.

“how was it?” jaemin asks with a kind chuckle, hugging renjun closer, who doesn't respond and just kisses him again, this time idly but still sensually.

jeno doesn't look up, just licks over his lips and chin, hearing the sounds of mouths connecting and wondering if all perverts kiss so much. 

“i want to watch you use it from behind”, renjun whispers in jaemin's smiling lips, as they break the kiss, and jaemin gives him an affirmative nod and a short lick over the puffy lips.

“as you wish, love”.

hearing this, jeno immediately gets on his fours, and as jaemin walks around him to stand on his knees behind him, jeno struggles to keep his heartbeat even: he’s never had sex with another man, let alone being a bottom in such intercourse. he remembers that he stretched and lubed himself in the morning, so he only hopes his other owner doesn't have a monstrous cock.

he’s soon to find out, when he hears a zipper opening and clothes rustling behind his back, and he can hardly restrain from gulping at the doomed anticipation, rushing through him like an icy wave. his skin visibly covers with goosebumps when jaemin strokes his back and asscheeks with his warm soft palms, and jeno hears his low, mocking chuckle. 

“did you hold it as i told you?” renjun asks softly, in a honey-like voice, stepping closer to jaemin and stroking his hair fondly, while watching him knead and spread jeno's asscheeks. 

“i've been holding it since morning”, jaemin responds, closing his eyes and leaning in the touch affectionately. 

renjun hums in approval and gives him a short kiss in the temple after kneeling behind him. a knowing smile spreads on jaemin's lips as renjun takes his cock in his hand and strokes it till it's fully hard, low moans escaping jaemin's throat every now and again. and it seems to jeno that it lasts so long, his arms threaten to tremble not only because of physical tension in his limbs, but because the anticipation makes him anxious. he takes a slow subtle breath to calm down his impatience, and at the same moment feels something brushing against his hole - it's renjun teases him with the tip of jaemin's cock before he places his hand on jaemin's small back and pushes him forward.

a breath is stuck in jeno's throat as he feels jaemin's cock enter him slowly. and maybe it would be better if jaemin pushed in him with one go, but the cock drags inside his ass, making him feel every centimetre of it sending burning pain through his body.

“how does it feel?” renjun asks, placing his chin on the crook of jaemin's neck and spreading jeno's asscheeks to see his partner's cock buried between them.

“soft and tight”, jaemin smiles, closing his eyes, “it feels amazing”, he says, gasping when renjun presses both his palms to his lower stomach. 

“do you want me to let you have your release?” renjun asks in alluring voice, his lips ghosting against jaemin's ear.

“yes, i want it so much, darling, please let me”, jaemin asks, trying to keep his voice even and steady, and still clearly loving the way renjun makes him submit.

“then show me how well you can fuck this hole”, renjun almost whispers, causing jeno's breath to hitch in his throat.

jaemin emits a low groan and starts moving his hips slowly, enjoying the way his cock is engulfed by jeno's tight walls. and jeno does his best to keep quiet, his teeth gritted and eyes shut - thanks god his masters can't see the grimace on face.

“i know you can do better”, jeno hears renjun's sweet voice, followed by jaemin's “sure, darling”, and the next moment jeno has to bite on his bottom lip not to let a whine escape his mouth, as jaemin starts speeding up till he fucks into jeno's ass with long rapid thrusts. the sound of his bare thighs slapping against jeno's asscheeks echoes in the room while jaemin rams his cock into jeno so hard that the carpeted floor and walls begin to swim in jeno's vision, before he feels a hand wrapping around his cock and almost cries out in surprise and fear.

“he likes it, too”, he hears renjun's voice and only then realizes his own painful arousal. humiliation sends blood to his face, but the hand soon disappears, and jeno takes a deep breath because the thrusts in his ass gradually stop as well. 

“that's enough”, renjun says holding jaemin by the hips in a firm grip, as if the latter would disobey and continue fucking into their new toy.

“now let's take it slow”, he says softly after jaemin's nod and presses his hands to his stomach again, this time applying more pressure.

jaemin moans quietly, closing his eyes. his hands grab firmly on jeno's waist, and a hot stream of piss gushes in jeno's insides, washing over them. to his horror and disgrace jeno feels his cock throb at this ultimately filthy sensation. the thought of the sum in his contract doesn't come to save him from falling apart, and he huffs, digging his nails into the carpet as he feels his ass being filled with piss so much that he almost panics that he'll spill everything.

“ _nh_ , it clenches”, jaemin breathes out, his temples damp with drops of sweat, and renjun chuckles in amusement. a sigh of relief leaks out of jaemin's mouth when his bladder is empty, and he carefully pulls his cock out before turning to kiss renjun, muttering an affectionate “thank you” in his lips.

while they are busy devouring each other's mouths, jeno struggles to keep the piss inside, clenching his ass as much as he can, his heart sinking to his heels as he feels a drop rushing down his thigh. 

“do you think we should plug it?” renjun asks, helping jaemin to put on his trousers after they pull away from each other.

“he's tight for now, i don't think it's necessary”, jaemin says, eyeing the moves of renjun's hands, with his eyes half-lidded, before he catches another short kiss on his smiling lips.

“okay, darling”, renjun says getting up and holding his hand out to help jaemin get up as well. “bedroom?” he asks, devilish sparks dancing in his eyes, but jaemin doesn't give him a verbal answer, just takes his hand and leads him out, closing the doors behind them.

jeno waits a few moments and then lets out a heavy breath and gets up carefully, his legs shaking as he can barely stand. he looks around, his gaze finding the big clock: a few hours are left before his “working day” is over, but he's genuinely not sure if he can hold the liquid for more than five minutes. the feeling is utterly alien and disgusting, and it doesn't matter if he walks or stays still, he feels it in his guts. besides, he's turned on, and jeno wails desperately as he turns his gaze to his hard cock. he returns to his place and sits in his original pose, when the door opens again. it's the butler, but jeno's heart almost jumps out of his ribcage.

“master said you could leave earlier tonight”, he informs and, after a short bow, exits the room, without sparing an extra word. ‘thanks god’, jeno utters, running his hand through his hair in a gesture of relief, and gets up to get back to his room, walking awkwardly because his insides feel heavy.

he cleans up, blushing at the memories of what degradation he had to undergo, but then reasons himself, that he was warned and nobody forced him, - and again, the money is big. it wasn't so bad after all, he decides, remembering his owners’ hands, which felt soft and warm on his skin. besides, they liked him, which is good too. his first day wasn't so awful after all. but then his eyes trail to his still hard cock, and he purses his lips: it's said in the rules that he can cum during the intercourse only if his owners permit, yet he can't open his mouth to ask for permission, and he doesn't want to be punished for dirtying all these carpets. jeno sighs and wraps his hand around his aching shaft. he just needs to take care of himself.

in the morning after his first day, when the butler comes to wake him up, he also brings jeno a healing cream, which is quite handy because his ass is sore, and the mere thought of a dick shoved in it makes jeno scrunch his nose in pain. he accepts the tube with a blush of embarrassment on his face, but then, seeing the butler's calm expression, jeno thinks, that the servants here must have seen so many weird things, that he doesn't have to feel ashamed. 

the cream helps magically, so jeno doesn't feel this stingy pain while preparing his ass, stretching it with a dildo before he heads to his working room. as soon as he gets into the position, the doors open and he sees renjun tugging jaemin by the sleeve of his shirt, they both laughing.

“why are you so impatient all of a sudden, injun-i?” jaemin chuckles, pretending that he doesn't want to be dragged anywhere.

“come on, darling, i'm dying to use it!” renjun almost whines, a broad smile spread on his face. 

when they approach jeno, who's holding his breath nervously since he didn't expect to be used again so soon, renjun runs his hands over jeno's face, looking at him with some kind of admiration in his eyes.

“he's so beautiful, i want to use him non-stop”, he says and then suddenly leans over to press his wet lips to jeno's in a feverish, maddening kiss. but before panicked jeno can decide if he should answer or not, the kiss is over, and a cock is violently pushed in his mouth.

“i'm happy to see you being so eager”, jaemin laughs, stroking renjun's hair, who closes his eyes and almost purrs at the touch of his lover’s hand.

“yeah, it's so good”, he says, turning his hooded eyes to jeno, who's sucking on his cock, bobbing his head, his tongue circling around the shaft. “put yours in, too”, renjun says to jaemin, who immediately reveals his hard cock and pokes it in jeno's lips.

it's difficult for jeno to properly work his mouth even with one cock in it, as he lacks experience, but when his both owners push their cocks between his lips, he starts sweating out for real, afraid that he won't be able to perform his duties of a sex toy in a way that will satisfy them. huffs and quiet short moans leave his mouth without him noticing it, as he does his best to suck on the two tips. the corners of his lips stretch so much that it hurts, and the thought that they can tear his mouth apart doesn't seem so unrealistic anymore.

when he gargles for the first time, his eyes go round in fear that he'll be punished for that. but then he hears two whimpers and feels two hands tangling in his hair and pushing his head further more harshly, making him emit this disgustingly lewd sound again.

“i like it when he gags”, jaemin says before moaning again, and renjun hums in agreement, while jeno tries to take both cocks as deep in his throat as he can - but gags all the time, as fear gives its place to a strange satisfaction, sending tiny goosebumps all over his skin.

“shall we do it together, love?” jeno hears jaemin's voice, the thrusts in his mouth becoming more shallow. his heart starts beating faster and hands get sweaty: they are going to use him _like that_. anticipation mixed with dread are injected in his blood, and as it happened before, his cock reacts to the thought that he's going to take the other men’s piss in his mouth and gets hard in a few pathetic seconds.

“sure”, renjun's short answer follows, before he starts kissing jaemin hungrily, and jeno has time only for a quick inhale when he feels his mouth being filled with piss. the two jets are harder to catch, and jeno tries his best to swallow everything, gulping hurriedly in an attempt not to miss a single drop: he mustn't get dirty no matter what.

the attempt is successful, and when his masters are done, he licks their cocks clean, feeling strangely proud that he managed. they then fuck his mouth in turn till they both cum, making him swallow two other their loads, and by the time they finish, jeno’s cock is going to burst, it throbs visibly, making him scratch his knees with his nails in a feeling of an utter shame. but like yesterday, jaemin and renjun just walk away after a hot and messy kissing session, and jeno is left alone with his cock hard as a rock. 

they fuck him two more times that day, not letting him cum again, and by the time when night falls jeno feels so sexually frustrated that he rushes to his room to jerk off the moment the clock strikes the end of his working day.

but he's used not only for fucking. they also like using him for his direct purpose, coming to him almost every time they need to relieve their bladders. after the third day it becomes so usual to jeno, that he doesn't even get uncomfortable when opening his mouth to feel a stream of liquid pouring down his throat. besides, his owners seem to have great libido: they cum in his holes at least three times a day, plugging his now stretched ass, loaded with piss and sperm to the brim, and giving that he always gets hard during being used, with each time it becomes harder for him to restrain himself and not to cum without permission. 

the permission is given to him once, when jaemin goes to the city centre to deal with some business problems, and renjun is the only one to use jeno till the very evening. apparently, he gets hornier without his lover being around, because he cums in jeno's mouth and ass five times and is still not satisfied. 

“lie down”, renjun orders, coming into the room with a determination in his stare. the room is lit only by the candles on the walls and the flames of the fireplace, and in this dim atmosphere renjun's eyes look scary, making jeno obey immediately.

he lies flat, his back touching the softness of the carpet, and he sees with the corners of his eyes as renjun undresses completely before straddling him quickly. jeno freezes, when renjun strokes his cock hurriedly and then pushes his ass down his hard shaft, making jeno grit his teeth in order not to scream out loud. renjun's ass is tight and slick and so, so great after the whole day of being sexually frustrated again, that jeno has to grab on the carpet not to thrust his hips up: there wasn't anything in the contract about him fucking his owners, what if jaemin will cut off his cock if he finds out about it? but he doesn't get to dwell on the thought because renjun starts bouncing slowly on his cock, rocking his body as he leans his hands on jeno's thighs.

“fuck me”, he addresses jeno, but jeno just swallows thickly and doesn't move: he isn't supposed to move at all, strictly speaking. renjun groans and bends over, close to jeno's frozen face, and gives him a harsh slap. “i said, fuck me!” he repeats angrily, slapping jeno's cheeks in desperation and staining them in red handprints, while his ass clenches, and jeno can't endure it any longer. in a spare moment he bends his knees grasping renjun's hips, and starts ramming his cock into his hole so hard, that his vision narrows to the place where their bodies connect, renjun's ass engulfing his cock, sucking it in. with every his move renjun whines, jumping on his cock like it's the last sex in his life, his voice causing jeno to move faster, making him want to fuck his ass so hard he’ll never forgets it. 

they are fucking like horny animals, when the approaching footsteps are heard, and jeno turns his head to see jaemin walking towards them.

“don't you dare fucking sto-op”, rejun moans through gritted teeth, but jeno wouldn't be able to do it anyway, lust clouding his head, and he can't find it in himself to think of anything except renjun's tight hole.

“you couldn't wait for me to come back, could you, darling?” jaemin says with a smile, reaching his hand to stroke renjun's matted hair. “is he fucking you good?” he asks, chuckling in amusement when jeno speeds up after this question.

“yes, yes, his cock is good, so thick and long inside me”, renjun breathes out without stopping bouncing on top of jeno, who feels familiar shiver of upcoming orgasm flood over his body.

“do you want me to join, injun-i?” jaemin says, though it seems he knows the answer and just wants to tease his lover.

“yes, _-ngh-_ please, jaemin, my ass wants your cock too, please, please”, he whimpers, his eyes rolling back at the pleasure, while jeno watches with a sick excitement as jaemin takes off his trousers and positioning himself behind renjun. he presses on renjun's shoulders to make him stop, and renjun sobs but halts his movements, leaning over to press his heaving chest to jeno's. 

“spread his asscheeks”, jaemin tells jeno, whose hands are still holding renjun's hips, and jeno obeys, the next moment feeling jaemin's cock carefully entering renjun.

“deeper, darling, please, deeper- _yes_ , like that, _ah_ \- i feel so full”, renjun babbles in jeno's shoulder, drooling over it, when jaemin's cock is completely shoved in his ass. “move, just move now”, renjun begs, and the next moment jeno gasps in shock because jaemin starts moving fast and hard, not giving renjun a chance to adjust.

his cock brushes against jeno's, as they together spread renjun’s walls, and the doubled friction makes jeno groan as he starts hammering his cock inside renjun with the same pace as jaemin. they fuck him rough, and renjun struggles to get his body in a vertical position, but fails and drops on jeno again, moaning in his ear, which only makes the feral animal in him fuck renjun harder, his orgasm threatening to overwhelm him at any second.

“do you want our cum inside you? or our piss?” jaemin asks renjun, yanking his pliant body up and making him whimper at the sudden rough move - and at the perspective of being filled with their liquids.

“i want both, please, jaemin, let me have both”, renjun sobs, his body shaking in impatience and ass clenching around the two cocks.

“you heard him”, jaemin tells jeno with a confident smile, and jeno is so, _so_ thankful for this permission to finally cum that he wants to voice it. instead he just groans, and after several thrusts he spills his semen in renjun's ass, gripping tightly on his hips and rolling his eyes, his body shaking at the strength of the orgasm sending him over the edge. he feels jaemin’s cock twitch, as he cums too and then tells jeno 'do it', before jeno feels him pissing in renjun's ass. the realization of what he's told to do muddles his mind, and he shuts his eyes and releases his piss in renjun's inviting hole, moaning at how unexpectedly good it feels.

while they are filling renjun's insides with hot streams, he starts trembling violently, his mouth drops slack, and his climax hits him, pearly splashes of cum shooting on his stomach. his ass clenches so tightly, that jaemin and jeno both groan since it's almost painful.

the three of them take some time to steady their breathes before jaemin slowly pulls his cock out, caressing renjun's weak body with his hands as he whines pitifully. he helps him to lift up off jeno's cock, and all the piss and cum flows out of his fucked open hole, dirtying jeno and the carpet, but jeno is too worn out to care, lying there with his eyes closed.

“darling, you've made a mess”, jaemin scoffs, but instead of renjun's reply jeno hears the sound of kissing before he feels renjun's mouth on his own, and this time he answers him without hesitation. 

“j-jaemin…” renjun whines, breaking the lazy kiss with jeno, and slightly turns his head to jaemin, who is shamelessly burying his face between his buttcheeks and licking over his ass, eating cum and piss out of it. the sight sends arousal to jeno's lower area again, and if he wasn't so exhausted, he’d be happy to serve his masters one more time. but for now he can only kiss renjun in the mouth while jaemin is cleaning his hole with his slick muscle.

“come on, love”, jaemin says planting a kiss on renjun's butt when he's done, and renjun reluctantly pulls away from jeno and accepts jaemin's hand for he has no physical strength to get up on his own. “i'll send the maid to clean up here. you can finish work for today”, jaemin tells jeno and then scoops renjun, who somehow looks way smaller now, on his arms and carries him out of the room.

jeno doesn't get even to nod him, figuring that it's not necessary anyway, and just stares at the doors as they close behind the couple. his eyes trail to look over his dirtied body, and he lets out a heavy sigh before slowly getting up and leaving the room as well. after a hot shower he lands on his soft warm bed and falls asleep the moment his head touches the pillow, too tired to reflect on how embarrassingly good he felt while having sex with his owners.

the sun rays, streaming through the slot between the curtains, wake jeno up instead of the butler, who strangely doesn't come, and it dawns on jeno: it's his last day of work. it's said in the schedule that he'll have to start later in the evening but continue to the very morning, which is unusual, but jeno doesn't care. he just wants this day to be over, so he can get his money, walk away, erase this week from his memory and start a new life.

he sits on the bed and ruffles his hair, sighing in frustration. all this time he's tried not to think about what he's been doing and what has been done to him, because it scares him, how awfully genuine his moans are when he's allowed to be vocal, and how awfully honest he sounded when answering his owners lewd questions while they fucked his ass together. another thing that he avoids thinking of, is his masters fond gazes whenever they shove their cocks in his mouth and make him drink their release, stroking his cheek or hair while he gulps with his mouth full. it's comforting in a way, which causes jeno to feel something warm in his chest, and the desire to please and be good clouds his mind, so he finds himself trying his best - and not because of money.

 _'am i a pervert too??'_ jeno's ears burn with embarrassment at the memories, and he shakes his head and quickly climbs off the bed to make himself busy with morning routine and breakfast. he kills time till the evening walking around the wing, studying the multiple rooms, and then preparing his body extra meticulously for the last working hours, which this time he'll spend in another room, where the butler leads him when time comes.

it's bigger, the interior is even more luxurious, dark-green velvet walls are lit with the flames of golden candelabra, several huge leather sofas are settled here and there, and the chandelier, surrounded by ornate moulding, is the size of a whole car.

after an hour of sitting on his place near the centre of the room, jeno's attention is dragged to the sounds of car engines, coming from the outside. soon the doors open, but instead of his masters he sees dressed up butlers, who hurry around with silver food trays, with starters and glasses of champagne. he hears the music start playing, and a cold realization hits him.

 _'oh my god'_ , he thinks, feeling goosebumps on his back, _'they are going to have a party'._

he immediately imagines dozens of rich perverts seeing him like that, naked and sitting there or maybe even being used by his masters, and he feels an urge to run away, which is stopped by his only rescuing thought about the material reward.

when he registers jaemin and jeno walking through the doors with other people following them, his limbs get cold and face goes pale, and he struggles to look as emotionless as possible. there are about twenty men, all young and handsome, dressed in the same classic style suits as his masters always wear, and they all seem to be quite an appropriate company for his owners. none of them pays attention to him, while having small talks, drinking and eating, and jeno almost relaxes, thinking, that he might be just a part of decoration, like that big porcelain vase near the palm tree…

he doesn't know, that he's going to be the main participant. 

"gentlemen!" jaemin says loudly, coming to stand in the centre of the hall, and all the eyes turn to him. "you've been asking me what kind of entertainment we've prepared for you this time", he says with a sly smile and makes a few steps towards jeno, whose heart threatens to explode in panic. "this", jaemin steps beside jeno, "is the urinal which is going to please you tonight", he eyes the audience, smiling in content when hearing approving hums of the guests. jaemin's eyes find renjun in the crowd, and his smile gets warmer. "shall we give a demonstration, love?" he asks, holding out his hand in an inviting gesture, and renjun steps out, wearing the same kind of smile on his face.

and at this point jeno is stunned. paralyzed by the thought of what shame he's about to undergo. the room, the guests, the butlers, everything starts swaying in his vision, as he can hardly keep his body from trembling in terror. but when he hears the sound of a zipper opening and feels jaemin's cock poking in his mouth, it drops automatically, and he wraps his lips around the stiff shaft, closing his eyes at the sensation of familiar weight on his tongue, hearing a few delighted ah-s. he sucks properly, hollows his cheeks, moving his head to take jaemin's cock deeper and feeling his face and neck flush with red, when a few comments on his skills come at jaemin's first moan.

the soft hand cards through his hair and then pulls him away only to make him stand on his fours, while renjun positions himself behind him. another rush of shame and fear flow through his veins, when jeno feels renjun's cock lining up to his entrance and then pushing deep in one go, so that jeno has to bite on his lip in order not to shout. his ass is stretched enough after countless times of being fucked during the week, so it's not the pain that makes jeno sip the air through gritted teeth, but the fact that renjun hits right on his prostate. a few more thrusts on his sensitive spot, and jeno's body jolts in renjun's firm hold, before jaemin's cock is back in his mouth. as always, they fuck him in one pace, and he feels drilled from both sides, jaemin's cock sliding down his throat and renjun pounding deep into his guts.

it seems that the air gets hotter in the room, and jeno knows it's because a few men come closer to have a better view. but it feels so good, to have his masters use him, that he forgets about the people around and concentrates on working his ass and mouth. neither dirty comments, nor chuckles can distract him, and he notices that his own arousal is heavy in the pit of his stomach only when feeling two streams of piss flooding into him simultaneously. 

his body shivers in pleasure, and he shuts his eyes and grabs on the carpet, because two cocks in him don't stop moving. jeno clenches his hole as hard as he can, but renjun's fast moves make the liquid flow out before someone's hands wipe it and smear it over his trembling thighs. suddenly his holes feel empty, and he looks around, lost and disoriented, when jaemin's face appears in front of him.

"you can make a mess and moan as much as you want. be good for us, okay?" he says quietly, and after jeno's short nod, he gives him a lingering kiss on the lips, then straightens up, stepping back. jeno raises his head to see jaemin hugging renjun by the waist, and his heart drops at his words.

"what are you waiting for?" renjun raises his eyebrow, addressing the audience. "it's all yours", he says with a smile, and jeno immediately sees four guests stepping out and approaching him, some of them partly undressed, but all of them having the same horny expressions on their faces.

jeno sees his owners walking away, and he wants to shout, desperation and fear of being abandoned at the mercy of twenty men, who are definitely going to ruin him, blurring his mind. but jaemin and renjun just sit down on one of the sofa, ready to watch the performance, and jeno finds it comforting, seeing renjun's stare directed at him, while jaemin trails slow kisses on his lover's neck.

the performance starts when jeno is flipped on his back, the carpet softening the hit, and a cock is hammered into his ass, while another one intrudes his mouth. a moan floats out of his throat, for the guests are way harder with him than his masters, but he promised he's going to be good, and so he will.

his hands are yanked in the air and he obediently forms fists for two more cocks to fuck into, and as he feels the cock in his hole moving faster, he can't help whining, his orgasm gradually finding its way to his lower area. it gets better, when he feels a hand stroking his hard dick, and when he cums, his body arching and eyes shutting, the crowd cheers and whistles, encouraging the others to fuck him harder.

and if at first there was a small hope in jeno's heart that everything will finish quickly, he understands that he was _so wrong_ , when his strength leaks out of him with every pitiful whine, because he can do not much besides whining at the point. the shame and fear are forgotten, after him taking four loads of piss and cum in his holes, and he no longer restrains his voice, letting everyone hear how great he feels being a fucktoy for a bunch of men.

he sometimes turns his hooded eyes to jaemin and renjun, who also don't waste time and have a good fuck with some of the guests, but he can't focus on them for too long. it gets to the point when he can only feel his ass being drilled, his mouth being stuffed, and his body being hit by orgasms, which jeno stopped counting. after a few hours, jeno, exhausted and fucked out, feels he's going to pass out, but he can't find a tiny bit of strength in himself to struggle and keep his head clear, not when two cocks hammer him from behind for the fifth time this night. maybe they will continue to fuck his unconscious body even after he faints, but jeno doesn't care. he closes his eyes and dives into darkness, accompanied by the sounds of others' groans and of his own squelching hole.

the first thought that comes to his mind when he opens his eyes to see his bedroom lit with the daylight is _'i'm alive'_. that's good. he tries to turn his neck, but a sting of pain shoots through his weak body, and he scrunches, slowly becoming aware of his sore muscles. he's lying in his bed, cleaned and dressed in his pajamas, though he has zero memories of how he got here. he only remembers two dozens of cocks fucking him, but god, he's too weak to even blush now. 

"you're awake", jeno hears renjun's soft voice, and only then notices him and jaemin sitting on both sides of his bed.

"we took care of you and brought you here", jaemin explains, reading jeno's questioning look. 

jeno sits up, grunting, and leans on the pillow, as he eyes the room and the faces of his… not owners anymore. 

"how are you feeling?" jaemin continues, and it surprises jeno, how genuinely concerned he sounds.

"could have been worse", he answers, hiding his shyness behind a chuckle, and ruffles his matted hair, noticing quick looks renjun and jaemin shoot each other. 

"well, since it was your last day, we've prepared the payment for you", renjun starts and gets up from the bed to approach the table, where jeno sees a black suitcase and a folder. when the suitcase is open, jeno's eyes go wide: he can't believe that he finally sees all this money, his money, and it's not a dream. 

"if you want cash, you can take the suitcase, but we've also opened a bank account on your name, in case you prefer a non-cash payment", renjun says, handing jeno the folder, in which he finds the documents about his account, although his mind can't comprehend what's written there. 

"yeah, thank you, i… i think the account is better for me", he says, putting the documents away and rubbing his sleepy eyes - there's no way he can go outside with a suitcase full of millions of dollars. 

"great", jaemin says and gets up as well. renjun takes the suitcase and comes up to jaemin, whose hand immediately lies on his waist, and jeno almost smiles at the sight, which has become so dear. "you can find some new clothes in the wardrobe. the butler will see you off, and our chauffeur is told to drive you wherever you need".

"uhm, yes, thank you", jeno replies somehow shyly, feeling a strange feeling in his throat. he bites on his lip, meeting two soft gazes, when renjun makes a quick step towards the bed and leans over to whisper him right in the lips.

"we had great time with you, jeno", he says, and jeno parts his lips unconsciously, ready for a kiss, while his heart thuds loudly in his chest. 

but renjun just gives him a sly smile and steps back.

"goodbye, jeno", jaemin says softly, and after jeno's quiet "goodbye", they walk out of the room, leaving jeno alone with his thoughts and a wistful heavy feeling in his chest. maybe he doesn't want to leave.

* * *

the interior of the study, where jeno is sitting, looks more expensive than his whole life, but jeno is not surprised, like he was the previous time. the man, young, stylish and handsome, is sitting at the desk opposite jeno, but this time his partner is standing beside him, and jeno feels butterflies in his stomach as he looks at the two familiar smiles.

"it's good to see you again, mr. lee", jaemin says with a smirk, and jeno swallows a thick lump in his throat, as the memories of _that_ week invade his mind. his cock reacts as well, but jeno manages to keep a straight face - just blushes a little, fidgeting on his place.

"my pleasure", he nods to both of them. "uhm... i'm here because i heard of a new vacancy", he says, trying to make his voice steady.

"sure", renjun replies with a sweet smile, "would you like to look through the contract?" he asks, and, after jeno's positive answer, hands him a few sheets of paper. jeno takes them, but doesn't really care to read the terms, hastily flipping the pages.

"yeah, it's okay, i'm ready to take the job", he says, raising his eyes to look at two amused faces. "i'd like to sign it".

jaemin and renjun share a glance, after which jaemin leans over the table, his hands clasped, and he's so close to jeno that his smile almost brushes against jeno's lips.

"before you do, i want to clarify a few things", he says, and jeno can hardly resist the desire to feel these lips on his own. "the whole week you'll live in a cage, bound in chains, you will sleep on a straw mat and eat from the floor, and you will let us fuck you at any time of day, not to mention the orgies with other 'animals' - for us and our guests to watch", jaemin says quietly, but distinctly, causing jeno's breath to hitch at how intimidating yet tempting his voice sounds. 

"yes, i understand that", jeno forces out, his cock hardening in his pants. 

"good", jaemin replies with a smile and leans back, while renjun hands jeno a pen. a few quick moves of a wrist, and jeno's destiny is decided for the next seven days. 

“thank you, mr. lee”, jaemin accepts the copy of the contract, gets up from the chair, and jeno follows his example, feeling the rush of anticipation down his tensed back.

he's waiting for the further instructions, but the look in his eyes must be giving his arousal away, because both jaemin and renjun stare at him with unreadable expressions, before approaching him in a few quick steps. the next moment two pairs of hands land on his body, while his mouth is attacked by a harsh thirsty kiss, making him moan, as he finally feels the familiar lips devouring his. he doesn't understand who's kissing him in the mouth, and who's kissing his neck, biting and licking on the skin, his head spinning at the unbearable arousal, and he only registers a hot whisper in his ear. _"we missed you."_


End file.
